New Life
by GamerGirl1963
Summary: Ashley has a chance at a new life, will she take it? Or will something or someone too big stand in her way?
1. Chapter 1

Ashley had just turned 15, when she was kicked out by her parents. They packed her a backpack and carry-on bag and threw her out. She was in tears and walked to the nearest park, where she found the most comfort. She plopped down on the nearest bench, and considered her options. A. Go to the police B. Stay on the streets until she finds a place or C. Walk around until she thinks her parents have calmed down. She had $200 in her wallet, and that was all. She decided to go see if she could get a hotel room. She walked for a good 20 minutes, until she saw "Seasonal Inn". She smiled on the inside, hoping to get some rest. She walked in through the front door, and looked around. All she could see was WWE wrestlers, lined up to check in. She smacked herself in the head, how could she forget that this was where the WWE was staying for the week. Ashley walked over to the waiting area and sat down. Randy Orton watched the young Ashley sit down. He coughed and asked

"Aren't you a little young to be here, alone?"

Ashley looked up and arched an eyebrow.

"That's funny, I don't remember asking you."

She sneered, Randy held up his hands in defense. Seth Rollins was standing nearby, and decided to walk over and see what was going on. He seen a girl that looked to be about 17, glaring at Orton.

"Whoa Orton, what did you do?"

Seth asked with sarcasm. Randy laughed and stood up to give Seth a bro hug.

"Hey man, how you been?"

Seth shrugged, and turned to Ashley.

"How old are you?"

Seth asked, Ashley responded with

"Don't you know not to ask a woman's age?"

Seth laughed nervously, she said

"I'm 15."

Randy and Seth looked surprised.

"Where are your parents?"

Randy asked, she laughed and said

"Probably screwing each other in a bar bathroom."

"You ran away?"

Seth asked, she shook her head and pointed to her bags. Randy connected the dots, and asked

"They kicked you out?"

Ashley nodded her head.

"Oh shit. I can see if some of the divas would be willing to share a room if you want?"

Seth asked. She shrugged and said

"I can handle myself."

"Your only 15!"

Randy reasoned, she only shook her head. Her phone began ringing, she answered it.

Jeff Hardy: Where are you? Are you okay? Tell me where you are!

Ashley: Bro I'm okay! Chill! I'm at a hotel, I'm waiting to get a room.

Jeff: No way, I'm coming to get you.

Ashley: You can't. Mom and Dad kicked me out, again.

Jeff: I'm still coming, which hotel?"

Ashley: The one I always go to, when I need to.

Jeff: Hang in there. I'm on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley was very uncomfortable with the two superstars watching her. She was beginning to just antsy. Just hen Jeff Hardy busted through the hotel doors. He whipped his head around, wildly looking for her. She gave a slow hand wave. He ran over to her and hugged her tight. She lightly patted him on the back, and hugged back. He pulled back and began with the questions.

"Why did they kick you out? You think it's permanent? Why didn't you call me first?"

He rambled on, as Randy and Seth looked on, confused.

"Jeff, as in Jeff Hardy?"

Seth asked, with disbelief. Jeff turned around and saw the two superstars waiting with a questioning look on their faces.

"Oh, um hi. Randy this is my adopted sister Ashley. She's 15."

Jeff explained to both men. He then turned back to Ashley and asked

"Ash, did you get a room? How long have you been out?"

She rolled her eyes and said

"No not yet. I have $200. And a little over an hour."

"How are you not freezing, baby girl? Here take this."

Jeff said, giving her his jacket. She took it with no complaint.

"Listen i'm gonna see if I can't get us or just you a room. You look like hell, sweetie."

Jeff said, looking for a way up. Ashley smiled and said

"Geez, way to make me feel so much better, Jeffy."

He shrugged and kissed her forehead. Jeff fought his way up to the counter and got a room.

"So Jeff is what? Your brother?"

Seth asked, confused. She nodded her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley knew what Jeff was going to do, go into over-protective mode and make a huge fuss. Seth and Randy stayed quiet, and felt some-what awkward. Jeff came back with a room key between his fingers. He held out his hand, Ashley grabbed it.

"Jeff, once we get up to the room I'll give you the money for the room."

Ashley said, being serious. Jeff laughed, knowing she wouldn't let it go.

"Well, you could just let me hang out in the room with you instead."

Jeff said, wanting to keep her company because he knew how she got. She nodded, agreeing.

'Room 201, 202, 203, 204, ah here we are.' Jeff thought, counting down the room numbers.

"Here we are, my lovely lady."

Jeff said with a lopsided grin, Ashley had to grin back. She lugged her bags in, and plopped down on the bed.

"Thanks, Jeff."

Ashley mumbled to Jeff, through a pillow. He nodded and plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Come here."

Jeff said, with his arms open. She crawled into his arms, and began crying.

"Shh, baby girl. It's okay, you're fine."

He said, rubbing her back. Jeff's phone began ringing. He reached over to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, it's Randy!"

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Hey, me and Seth were going to stop by your room and hang. You up for it?"

"Um, sure. I'm in room 204."

"Alright, see ya soon."


	4. Chapter 4

15 minutes later, Randy was knocking at the door. Ashley was asleep and Jeff was watching TV.

"Coming!"

Jeff yelled, rising to answer the door. Randy smiled and showed his surprise, a six pack of beer and Seth Rollins.

"Hey, what's up man?"

Randy asked, making his way in. Jeff shrugged and pointed to Ashley. Randy nodded, but still curious.

"Wanna sit down?"

Jeff asked, plopping himself down and making room. Both Randy and Seth sat down, Randy was about to ask about Ashley, but was cut-off by Jeff.

"Alright, I know you guys have questions but I need a favor. I'm bringing Ash with me to WWE, she can't go back home. But I need you guys to kinda around her a lot, and become friends. She needs it, and she has got skills. But has to work on some issues first. I know this is a lot to ask, but please say yes. I'll explain more in a bit."

Seth and Randy were quiet for a while, but nodded. Jeff sighed in relief and continued

"Ashley has horrible parents, she drinks and is into some bad shit. She needs to get clean, and I need help doing that. She has an eating disorder and has a how do I put this, a very harsh past. She tried suicide at 12, and has been cutting since she was 8. She's got her flaws, but is a great kid."

Jeff explained further, Randy said

"I've got some experience in that department, let's order pizza."

Jeff got up and ordered 3 large pizzas. The boys began chatting and recalling their best and favorite matches.

*15 minutes later*

Room service knocked on the door, and woke up Ashley but no-one noticed. The boys began eating the pizza, while Ashley took a small bag into the bathroom. She turned the light on, and stared at herself in the mirror.

*Whore, Slut, no good bitch, fat fuck, what is she like bipolar*

All of those words ran through her head, as the tears began to flow. She fell to the floor, shaking with silent sobs. She pulled out her best friend, a razor. She rolled up her sweats and cut slowly and deeply, continuing up her thighs. Jeff had gotten up to check up Ashley, and seen she wasn't in bed. He looked around and didn't see her. He seen the bathroom light on, and figured she was cleaning herself up. Almost as soon as Jeff sat down, he bolted right back up.

"Jeff? What the hell man?"

Randy asked, Jeff shrugged him off. Jeff walked over to the bathroom slowly, and knocked.

"Ash? You in there, honey? Are you alright?"

Jeff asked, fearing the worst.

"I'm fine"

Ashley chocked out, her voice shaking.

"Ashley, open up this door. Now"

Jeff said, as Seth and Randy were also standing next to Jeff. Ashley unlocked the door and sat down on the ground, not looking at Jeff.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff knew what she was doing in there, and kneeled down in front of her.

"Baby, look at me."

Jeff softly demanded, she still looked down. He hooked his finger under her chin, and raised it to meet his eyes. He seen the red eyes, and knew right that second how bad it really was.

"Let me see."

He whispered, she pulled away. She rolled up her sweatpants and let him do his thing. He got a cool washcloth and some gauze from her bag. He slowly patted each cut, and began wrapping up her thigh. Seth and Randy sensing that it was a brother sister situation, stepped out.

"Wow, she has to be numb. Did you see those cuts, how did she not scream in pain?"

Seth asked, in shock. Randy just shrugged, having cut before. A few minutes layer, Jeff came out carrying Ashley like a baby. He set her down in bed, and covered her up. He kissed her forehead and walked back to the couch. Randy spoke up first.

"Give me 2 days with her, I can help."


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff was unsure at first, but figured it couldn't hurt.

"Alright, you got 2 days Orton. Come back tomorrow morning."

Randy replied with a stiff nod, with all the pizza and beer gone the duo decided to head back.

"Thanks Jeff, i'll see you tomorrow."

Randy and Seth said on the way out.

*8:30 a.m.*

*Knock knock*

Randy was ready and at Jeff's door. Jeff hopped up and ran for the door.

"Hey man."

Randy greeted, Randy nodded.

"Alright, you're staying with Seth and I'll be here. She'll get help, I promise."

Randy said, ready to start. Jeff nodded and got his things, he kissed the sleeping Ashley on the head and waved bye to Randy. He set his things down, and started unpacking. After he was done, he started to make breakfast. When breakfast was almost done, Ashley had waken up. She had picked up her bag and headed to the bathroom. But Randy stopped her and said

"Let me see your bag."

She made a face and shook her head no and asked

"Where's Jeff?"

"He is going to be away for 2 days and I'm here to help you."

She looked down and handed over her bag. Randy searched through for anything sharp or possibly harmful, and found nothing. He handed it back and nodded. She then went in and got a long, hot shower.


	7. Chapter 7

WhileAshley was in the shower, Randy decided to check her other bags. All of her bags were clear, and weapon free. Ashley came out wearing a Motorhead shirt under a leather jacket, and ripped up skinny jeans.

"I'm going to the store."

Ashley mumbled, grabbing her black purse.

"Okay, but i'm coming with you."

Randy said. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone. They walked down to the car, Randy driving and Ashley in the back.

Ashley's phone convo

A- Hey, I need a favor.

N- Sure baby, what ya need?

A- I need you to come get me at the mall

N- Sure, see you soon

A- Thanks, I owe ya.

"Who you texting?"

Randy asked, having a bad feeling.

"Jeff, why?"

Ashley lied, Randy shook his head and shrugged it off. 25 minutes later the two arrived at the mall, and Ashley went off to the piercing place. That's where her and Nate always meet, she waited ten minutes. She felt some-one's arms wrap around her waist, she spun around and saw it was Nate.

"Hey, honey."

Nate said, knowing she had a break-down.

"Hey, you know the plan."

Ashley said, walking hand and hand with Nate out to his car. Nate turned his car on and ripped out of the parking lot. The two sped off to his basement, to do their thing. 15 minutes later, they pulled in his driveway. Ashley hopped out and grabbed her purse. She ran inside the house with Nate chasing her laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley threw down her purse and ran down the stairs with Nate following close behind.

"Hey, how are you really feeling?"

Nate asked once they settled down. Ashley shrugged and said

"You know how I feel. With you I feel loved and safe."

Nate shook his head, and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead, as her phone went off.

A- Hello?

J- Hey, Randy's looking for you at the mall. Where are you?

A- Not at the mall (Nate laughing in the background)

J- Where are you!

A- I'm fine! Goodbye Jeffy!

Nate asked

"Hey want to start now?"

Ashley nodded and took off her jacket. Her and Nate start stretching, and warming up. After 20 minutes of warming up, they went to the punching bag and trained for 2 hours.

They went upstairs and changed. Ashley and Nate changed into tank tops and pj bottoms. Nate ordered 2 pizzas, and turned on the TV.

"Hey, Ashley. I got to ask you something."

Nate said from the couch, Ashley nodded and plopped down next to him. He took her hand and asked

"Ashley, baby. I love you and I can't take seeing you hurt. Please move in with me."

Ashley looked shocked, but responded with

"Baby, I love you too. Of course I will!"

The two kissed, and were interrupted by the doorbell. Both were laughing at Nate went to get the door. He paid the pizza man, and brought it back in. He handed her a slice and gave himself one. Ashley ate it slowly, so she wouldn't get sick. Nate knew all of this and was in the same spot two years ago. He was 14 when it happened, and lives on his own and has a job now at the age of 16.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the hotel, Seth, Randy and Jeff were looking through Ashley's bag for clues as to where she went. Randy found a bottle and a credit card in a secret pouch in her bag.

"Jeff! I found something!"  
Randy shouted, Jeff walked over. Randy showed him the bottle, which had Nate's address on it. Jeff nodded and grabbed his keys. The guys were about 5 minutes away, as Ashley and Nate were cleaning up. As the boys pulled in the driveway, Nate and Ashley were splashing each other with water. Seth was ready to kick down the door, and counted down.

"3, 2, 1!"

He whispered as he broke down the door. Ashley and Nate heard this and ran upstairs. Nate put Ashley behind him, as they were hiding in the closet. Jeff seen Ashley's purse and knew she was there, Randy pointed upstairs. Seth and Jeff followed Randy, as he barged through every room. Ashley was having a panic attack, thinking it was a group of robbers. Nate was trying his best to comfort her, and keep her safe. Randy heard some whispering, and silently ran towards the sound, He yanked open the door, and Nate yelled

"Get away!"

Randy saw Ashley and grabbed her. She still didn't know it was them, so she was kicking and screaming. Jeff ran in to see Nate jump and Randy's back and tackle him. Ashley crawled back, as Nate ran back towards her. Ashley seen Jeff and told Nate

"What the hell Jeff!"

Nate screamed, Jeff looked confused.

"Who the hell are you?"

Jeff asked, looking at Ashley.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley was scared that this would happen. She and Nate were doing great together, but she knew she had to tell Jeff sooner or later. She just preferred later.

"Jeff, this is my boyfriend Nate."

Ashley said quietly, still holding onto Nate. Jeff raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ash, when were you gonna tell me?"

Jeff asked, trying to remain as calm as possible. She shrugged her shoulders, and snuggled closer into Nate.

"You! How old even are you?"

Jeff asked letting his temper come out.

"I'm 16, not that's its any of your business."

Nate responded cooly. Jeff went to lunge at him but was held back by Seth and Randy.

"You little fucker! I'm taking Ash with me and you better stay the hell away from her!"

Jeff screamed still struggling against Randy and Seth. Ashley whimpered and was clinging to Nate.

"I don't want to go Nate, don't let me go!"

Ashley cried into his shoulder. He hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly. He hummed to calm her down, and rocked her like a baby. Seth and Randy managed to get Jeff downstairs, while Nate and Ashley were still in the room. He picked up Ashley like a baby and sat down on the floor, and hummed until her sobs turned into hiccups. What Nate didn't know is that Seth and Randy were watching from the doorway.

"Nate, hand her over and we can be done quickly."

Seth said moving further into the room. Nate shook his head and held Ashley closer.

"She needs me and I need her. We're both broken, but we build each other back up. Can't you see that?"

Nate pleaded, looking up with tear filled eyes. Jeff had snuck up the stairs and heard what Nate had said, he then got a crazy idea.

"Alright Nate, you got a week to prove to me that you are good enough for her."

Jeff said, Nate agreed.

"We'll all get a big hotel room together, and stay in there."

Randy announced, heading out to the car with Seth and Jeff following close behind. Nate began packing up a suitcase with his and Ashley's clothes. 20 minutes later Nate was carrying Ashley and their bags out to the car. It was a short but awkward car trip. Randy and Jeff up front and Seth, Nate and Ashley were in the back. When they arrived, Nate went to pick up Ashley to carry her, but Jeff beat him to it. He instead grabbed the bags from the back and walked quietly beside Jeff.

"A room for 4, please."

Seth asked and paid for the room. They were all smashed together in the elevator, riding up to their new home for a week.


	11. Chapter 11

Once the froup had arrived in the room, Jeff placed Ashley on the bed closest to the door while Nate set down the bags. He nodded his head and moved Ashley to the very end bed.

"Why did you move her?"

Jeff asked, curious and a bit confused.

"She doesn't like to sleep by doors. She feels safer away from them and near a balcony."

Nate explained, knowing more of Ashley's patterns. Jeff nodded his head, impressed. Everyone began to unpack and put things where they could find them. Ashley was beginning to wake up and whimpered for Nate. He dropped his shoes and walked over to her. He scooted her over and wrapped his arms around her waist, she snuggled herself further into his embrace. He rubbed her back as she was almost fully awake. She fluttered her bright green eyes open, and was met with a warm smile,

"Hey honey. How'd you sleep?"

Nate asked, pulling her closer.

"I slept better then I have in my own house."

She said with a small giggle. He pulled her up and over to the suitcase.

"Did I get everything?"

Nate asked, making sure she would be comfortable. She nodded her head and said

"All I need is you and I will be happy."

He nodded his head over towards Jeff, signaling her to go talk to him. She sighed and pecked his cheek. She headed over to Jeff, as he watched everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff and Ashley broke apart from the hug they had just shared. Jeff kissed her on the head and said

"I know that you'll follow your heart and I won't stop you, honey."

Ashley hugged him and went back inside. She found Nate writing dwn another poem in his book.

"Hey, baby girl."

Nate greeted her as she plopped down on his lap, she groaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?"

He asked, with a teasing undertone to his voice. She sent him a mock glare and lightly punched his arm. He pouted, and she leaned over and kissed him. He sent a cocky smirk over to her, and scooped her up.

"Haha! You're all mine, baby!"

He said playfully swinging her around. She giggled and for the first time in a while smiled, Jeff was a bit jealous to say the least. Seth had popped in a movie, and everyone watched along. Ashley fell asleep cuddled under Nate's arm on the bed, Nate was falling asleep too. Listening to her quiet breathing, and peaceful face carried him to dreamland. Jeff and Seth were still awake, but Randy was asleep on his bed too.

"Man, everyone is tired!"

Seth complained, Jeff nodded in agreement, Both men turned to look at the youngsters all cuddled together under a wool blanket. Jeff stared into Ashley's peaceful face and found what he was looking for. That Nate could make her feel at peace in her sleep, something no-one else every managed. Soon everyone was asleep, but Ashley was shaking and sweating in her sleep. Nate felt the shaking body next to his, and sat up. He rubbed all sleep from his eyes, and shook Ashley awake. She woke with a jump, looking around wildly. He opened his arms, and caught her as she fell into his embrace.

"Shush pretty baby

don't say a word

I'm gonna hold you

oh so tight

hush little honey

don't say a word

i'm gonna keep you safe"

Nate sang the familiar words in her ear. She smiled, and snuggled closer to him. Her love shining so bright in her eyes, but he couldn't see. What they didn't know is that Randy was watching them, and he was glaring right at Nate.

"Now try to sleep my little princess, I'll be here when you wake."

Nate promised.


End file.
